Question: In geometry class, the girl to boy ratio is $2$ to $7$. If there are a total of $45$ students, how many girls are there?
A ratio of $2$ girls to $7$ boys means that a set of $9$ students will have $2$ girls and $7$ boys. A class of $45$ students has $5$ sets of $9$ students. Because we know that there are $2$ girls in each set of $9$ students, the class must have $5$ groups of $2$ girls each. There is a total of $10$ girls in geometry class.